Plans
by Mary West
Summary: Draco has the weekend free, and doesn't want to spend it alone. PWP, and very silly, written in response to the "Plot Bunny" of "The Golden Trio".


**Friday, 5pm.**

Granger,

I have the manor to myself for a couple of days, and I have a proposition to put to you. No doubt you are already suspicious at this message, but please do me the courtesy of at least reading my offer.

You see, I happen to know you expressed an interest in the ancient works of the Clodis people, especially those texts of theirs known to be witch-written. As it so happens, my father has obtained a copy of _"Nights of the Foxes"_. At least, that's what I've found, hidden away in a secret bookshelf I discovered last night. Such a pretty little cupboard. You know, I think this may have even more secrets hidden in it, going back to the troubles in the Elizabethan era. ..

But yes, the book. I'd like you to see it. I'd like to have you over for dinner, tempt you with delightful dishes (our house-elves here have excellent culinary skill. What they can create out of quail breast has to be tried to be believed.)

I want to see your face as you taste the juices, and watch you close your eyes, the better to concentrate on the soft texture of the celeriac root contrasting with the quail meat. And I will find a certain thrill in seeing your tongue curl around the toffee strands in the dessert.

And then…

I want to take you to the library, and see the hunger in your eyes as you feast on the sight of the Malfoy collection. _The_ book will be laid out on the table for you, placed with great care on a cloth of fine silk.

I expect to see you stroke the binding gently, appreciating the soft leather that was used to protect the contents. It's lambskin, cured and embossed and as soft as a child's cheek. You'll probably gently inhale to catch the tannin and rare oil scent from the leather.

And then…

What I want most of all is to see your response when you open the cover and truly see the pages in front of you. Will you gasp, perhaps, at their frank pictorial representation of the erotic arcane practices? Will you blush when you see the positions they assume? And will you say "yes" when I lean over you and whisper in your ear "Let's start from page one."?

Sincerely,

Draco.

...

**Friday, 5:45pm**

Dear Draco,

Tempting. Very, very tempting. You really must give me more notice than this. If I hadn't already been booked for a practical session on the behaviour of late-night poltergeists, I would be on your doorstep, reading glasses in one hand and overnight bag in the other. You really have to let me know earlier.

Next time.

H

* * *

**Friday, 6pm**

Hey stud,

Want to pretend I've caught you perving at me in the locker room again? Or maybe this time I'll check you out. Get caught looking at you in the shower. Let my towel slip "accidentally" while changing …

I've got the place to myself for the next two days. We have the front lawn to practice Quidditch. How would you like to work up a sweat with a one-on-one Quidditch session? After that, let's just say I think I prefer my redheads sweaty and wild.

And there is a spa. With mirrors.

D

...

**6.30pm**

Malfoy.

Just because you caught me looking at your bits that time doesn't mean I would want to come over to your place. Or maybe it does. I'm not making any promises. And I'd thrash you at Quidditch. But I can't make it tonight. The Chudleigh Cannons have a late-night selection meeting. And I'm trying my luck. Next week?

RW.

* * *

**7.00pm**

Master.

When was the last time you had me bound and helpless? Holding out the crop and asking to be punished? Or kneeling at your feet begging for just a taste of your cock. I can be yours. Tonight. My place.

'd'

...

**7.15pm**

Draco.

First, don't send your bloody owl. It's pretty distinctive, and I don't need all the neighbours asking questions about it. Also, yeah, you owe me. You need to be punished.

But not tonight.

Auror stakeout. I can't say anything more. Call me next week.

'H'

* * *

Harry hurriedly tied the parchment to the owl's leg, and was just opening the window for it when Ron walked in, clad only in a towel. Harry was wearing a short sarong, and Hermione emerged from the bathroom a moment later in a very tiny silk camisole that left little to the imagination.

She looked over at Harry who was just closing the window, and was about to ask "Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" when she realised what she might be revealing. Instead, she merely smiled and blushed a little.

"I hope you two are as ready as I am," Ron smirked, as he dropped the towel. "You have _no_ idea what I've had to turn down to be here tonight."


End file.
